


樱花仙子

by tangchaolizi



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangchaolizi/pseuds/tangchaolizi
Summary: 随着时间流逝赵磊觉得自己越发做不了焉栩嘉的主了。明明两人年岁都在增长，可焉栩嘉像是得了偏爱般，仿佛开启了二倍速生长模式。以前被赵磊说教时敢怒不敢言的焉小朋友，现在彻彻底底成了骄傲的小王子，甚至对他的称呼也都省去“哥”字。赵磊几次投诉无果，反被人摩挲着后颈松松拥在怀里，听他在耳边低语。“哥哥这个词当然要在特殊的时候叫啊。”
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 9





	樱花仙子

樱花仙子

随着时间流逝赵磊觉得自己越发做不了焉栩嘉的主了。明明两人年岁都在增长，可焉栩嘉像是得了偏爱般，仿佛开启了二倍速生长模式。

以前被赵磊说教时敢怒不敢言的焉小朋友，现在彻彻底底成了骄傲的小王子，甚至对他的称呼也都省去“哥”字。赵磊几次投诉无果，反被人摩挲着后颈松松拥在怀里，听他在耳边低语。

“哥哥这个词当然要在特殊的时候叫啊。”

现在就是所谓的“特殊时候”了。

赵磊顺从地戴着樱花颈饰，斜倚在床上边听着浴室的水声边在微博存图。他没穿深蓝色的睡衣，只是把不着寸缕的自己裹紧纯白的浴袍里。反正迟早要脱完的，不如提前省点事。

他对性事一向看得从容，现在焉栩嘉成年了便更没什么好顾及。

香薰机柔软的灯光把房屋气氛衬得更加温馨，赵磊闻着助眠的薰衣草香气有点困倦，正想合眼却听见“咔哒”的开门声。

“这就想睡了？”

浴室的水汽让眼镜的镜面染上一层雾气，焉栩嘉现在看东西不真切，朦胧不清中的赵磊反而更具一种美感。

少年人不懂拐弯抹角用言语调情，他直接揽过赵磊的腰和他接吻。细细描摹过他的唇瓣后还不满足，又深入品味赵磊舌尖的甜蜜。正唇齿相依间焉栩嘉忽然严肃起来：“你是不是偷吃我的巧克力了？”

暧昧的气氛霎时化为乌有，赵磊笑起来揉揉焉栩嘉的发顶，轻咬着他的舌尖继续了这个深吻，同时含混不清的交代了事实。

“这怎么叫偷吃，我的行为举止可是光明正大。何况，你不是也吃到了吗。”

焉栩嘉到底还是年轻的那一方，哥哥随手一撩拨就受不住。他扑过去啃咬着赵磊的胸口，手也开始不安分，撩开浴袍顺着大腿一路摸到腰际。

“哥哥和这朵樱花好配，今天在台上简直是仙子。”

而仙子的天籁之音现在只能发出几个单音节，演唱会刚结束用脚趾想都知道队友还没睡，偏偏焉栩嘉拿捏把玩着他的要害，灵巧的舌尖也围绕着锁骨至胸口的一小块皮肤打转，手上动作更是一次比一次过分。

赵磊的浴袍已经散开了大半，少有几处的皮肤还有布料遮盖也只是欲盖弥彰罢了。

他反手抓着枕头低声喘息，焉栩嘉一只手上下撸动他的性器，另只手终于舍得摘掉那朵樱花。随即便狠狠吮吸着锁骨处的皮肤，更艳丽的花朵在赵磊白皙的肌肤上绽开。

焉栩嘉卖力照顾着赵磊已经勃起的阴茎，趁他放松身体时将润滑液和一根手指一起送入后穴。赵磊忍不住呜咽一声，还没泄露出更多呻吟已被焉栩嘉以吻封唇。那里依旧热情，可以毫无阻碍的吃进两根手指。

“哥哥好体贴，还会自己准备好等着我操。”

今夜的开拓格外顺利，焉栩嘉用指尖戳着赵磊的敏感点，如愿看到床上的人情不自禁弓起身。这种似拒还迎的模样最为动人。

焉栩嘉早就硬到难以忍受，之前怕扩张会弄疼赵磊就一直在抚慰他的性器，一点都没顾及自身。

他深深吸了口气，抽出手指将阴茎送进后穴，没给赵磊适应的时间就迫不及待小幅度挺动起来。

“哥哥疼吗？可是哥哥今天太性感了我真的忍不了了，对不起哦。”

虽然小孩还有点良心知道给人腰下垫个枕头，赵磊依旧被操得发不出连贯字句，焉栩嘉在他的身体里横冲直撞，还说这种得了便宜又卖乖的话，简直气更不顺了。

“哥哥睁眼，好好看看我，看看是谁在操你。”

焉栩嘉戴着这幅金属眼镜时脸上简直写了“斯文败类”四个大字，赵磊泪眼朦胧望着他，不自觉地伸手抚上焉栩嘉的脸庞。本该是温情脉脉的一幕，焉栩嘉却偏头含住了赵磊的指尖，模仿着交合的频率吞吐着，殷红的唇包裹着纤细白净的手指，画面瞬间变为十八禁场景。

焉栩嘉进的更深，挺腰的幅度突然变快，这一波大力冲撞来得猝不及防，赵磊高高扬起头，汗珠顺着下颚线滴落至锁骨，大长着口却发不出声音，正好给了焉栩嘉趁虚而入的机会。

“唔……轻一点……别……”

柔软的内壁紧紧咬住焉栩嘉的阴茎不放，似乎越是深处越是高热紧致，焉栩嘉握着人的腰一个劲往最里面顶，赵磊情难自禁的那些呻吟皆是强力催情剂。

现在所有的挣扎都是徒劳，赵磊被焉栩嘉捏住了腰用力操着最敏感处，扭动逃离也只会加剧快感。新做的发型在此刻显得不解风情，被汗水沾湿后垂下来遮盖了半边脸，难受至极。

今晚过后可得好好养养嗓子。赵磊已经彻底无法抑制那些呻吟和抽噎，他将整个人送进焉栩嘉怀里，全身心交付与他。

两人最后一起迎接高潮，赵磊像条脱水的鱼，神色迷茫的靠着焉栩嘉赤裸的胸膛。

焉栩嘉撩开恋人遮挡着容颜的长发，又心满意足的亲亲他的嘴角。

“哥哥今晚辛苦啦。晚安。”


End file.
